


Inner Workings

by TheWolfFearsHer



Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [6]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, Domestic Fluff, FBI Agent, M/M, Married Couple, Oblivious, Oblivious Character, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Spencer-Lassiter Children, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfFearsHer/pseuds/TheWolfFearsHer
Summary: He notices Lassiter walk by drinking out of the same cup that Spencer had left earlier on his desk. It could be another smoothie but, for some reason, Walter doesn’t find that probable. Especially not when Spencer barges in and hollers, “What happened to my smoothie?!” “It’s gone, get over it, Spencer.” “Lassie, did you drink my smoothie?” “No, why would I do that? I threw it in the trash.” “Why on Earth would you throw away a perfectly good smoothie?!” “Oh come on it wasn’t even that good.” Ah-ha! You did drink it!"
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Series: Spencer-Lassiter Children [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371973
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Inner Workings

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, hey. I hope everyone is doing okay during this horrible time :(  
> I am currently working on multiple stories for this series, just trying to determine which order to put them in. So here's a bit of fluff before another flashback.

Walter works for the FBI and when needed, he goes and works with low-grade Police Stations and annoying Head Detectives. When the murder of two women proves too hard for the Santa Barbara Police Station, Walter gets sent down there to help, no partner because, of course, she’s on maternity leave. He arrives at the station and just like every other time he comes down to help out the less fortunate they don’t want his help. He meets them in the Chief's office, she says that they’re “Important people that are on the case.” except they don’t really seem that way.

He’s standing with the chief when she calls O’Hara on her office phone, “I need you, Lassiter, and Spencer in here now.” She has a no-nonsense voice, Walter can respect that. O’Hara comes into the office first, she’s a beautiful blonde and he can right off the bat that she’s a little playful, but definitely takes her job seriously. 0

O’Hara, call me Juliet, shakes his hand and as she does the chief lets out a sigh, “O’Hara, where’s Spencer and Lassiter?” Before she gets the chance to answer the two stumble through the door. The scene that greets him is not one he is expecting from the level of professionalism he’s been shown so far. Lassiter is dressed in a suit and has a stern face, however, the man seems to be hiding a smile. He has dark circles under his eyes and his currently swatting away the hand of Spencer.

“I said no.” He hisses in a quiet voice, “Stop trying to touch me.” He swats the other man’s hand away again as the chief clears her throat. When Lassiter looks up he jumps as if he didn’t notice Walter at all, but Spencer stays still other than to look over as well. “A little warning would’ve been nice O’Hara.” Lassiter practically growls out.

Walter takes his time to study the two while the chief is going over things about the case that he already knows. There’s a large amount of familiarity with the two, Spencer interrupting the chief to whisper something at Lassiter, to annoy the man possibly. Walter notices the man shake his head no and whisper something, a warning maybe, back at Spencer. He watches as Spencer stands up and Lassiter goes to grab the man before seeing Walter looking at him and abruptly pulls his hand back. Why would he do that?

Spencer then starts jumping around, hands on his head “I’m sensing that the man in the photo is lying!”

“He has a solid alibi, Spencer.” Lassiter hisses out,

“I’m sorry, senses?” Walter butts into what could become a very long argument.

“Mr. Spencer here is a psychic, we use him to consult on cases.” The chief explains. Oh, not only is he stuck in a police station, but they have psychics too.

“Yo! Lassie!” The investigation was getting back on track and with little interruption from Spencer, the man wasn’t as much of a burden as Walter thought he would be. But that raises the question of who the hell is Lassie?

“He went home, Shawn, said something about the babysitter,” O’Hara said as Walter rounded the corner into the bullpen. Spencer was sitting on top of Lassiter’s desk, oh, Lassie, Lassiter.

“Well, why didn’t he tell me?” Why would Lassiter need to tell Spencer about a babysitter…? Does Lassiter have kids?

“When do you two ever communicate like adults?” O’Hara laughs. Walter watched as Spencer sipped some type of yellow smoothie before setting it half empty on Lassiter’s desk and heading in the opposite direction hands on his head babbling nonsense. Spencer’s lead takes them out to a yacht in the marina, they catch the murderer in broad daylight in a shady area towards the far right end of the marina. Spencer cheers as they handcuff the man, O’Hara rolls her eyes and Walter scoffs, but it feels like someone is missing.

When they get back to the station the murderer, Joseph Bandarez, is booked and processed, but while Walter is doing paperwork he notices Lassiter walking by drinking out of the same cup that Spencer had left earlier on his desk. It could be another smoothie but, for some reason, Walter doesn’t find that probable.

Especially not when Spencer barges in and hollers, “What happened to my smoothie?!”

“It’s gone, get over it, Spencer.”

“Lassie, did you drink my smoothie?”

“No, why would I do that? I threw it in the trash.”

“Why on Earth would you throw away a perfectly good smoothie?!”

“Oh come on it wasn’t even that good.”

“Ah-ha! You did drink it!” He looked around the bullpen to see if anyone else was hearing this, but nobody seemed to be paying the pair any attention.

It’s 7 on a Friday morning when the chief asks him to head over to Lassiter’s house to talk about the finishing touches on his case before he leaves. Lassiter apparently isn’t working today, but Walter needs to leave as soon as possible to get back to Quantico and the chief did say that Lassiter wouldn’t mind.

There’s Lassiter’s Crown Vic parked in the driveway, but there’s a motorcycle parked next to it. He huffs out a breath, nervous all of a sudden. What if the chief had been pulling his chain? What if Lassiter wasn’t actually okay with Walter coming to his, unusually large, home. Why would one man need something so big? Well he did say something about a babysitter and he does have a ring on his finger, Walter just never truly pictured it.

He takes a deep breath and rings the doorbell. There’s a thump from somewhere inside and Walter braces himself as the door is opened. He’s greeted by….Spencer?

“Agent Mitchell!” He cheers happily, “What can I help you with?”

Walter stutters, “Uh Chief Vick told me that this was where Lassiter lived?”

“Shawn! Who the hell is at the door?!” That was Lassiter’s voice.

“Come in, I’m sure Lassie will be happy to see that you stopped by.”

As Walter gulps and steps through the door, “Nice home.”

“Don’t forget to take off your shoes.” Spencer warns, “It is, isn’t it, I for one am absolutely in love with it.” Spencer led him through the house and into the dining room, he’s not sure what he expected, but 4 kids and Spencer’s friend, Greg? Guy? Gus!, sitting at the table was not it.

“Shawn, I swear to god if you don’t tell me who the hell was at the- oh hello Agent.” Lassiter is not wearing a shirt. What kind of surreal moment is he having, what the hell is going on!?

Lassiter hands each kid a plate of pancakes and excuses himself, presumably so he can change. “Hi, I’m Caleb!” The little boy grins, mouth full of pancakes.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Spencer says at the same time Gus covers his own eyes and says, “Come on son!”

“Hi, Caleb. My name is Walter, I work with your father.”

The little girl frowns, “With papa or daddy?”

Spencer laughs, “He works with both of us ‘Lisha, but he’s going home soon, so let’s let him finish whatever business he has with daddy. Okay?” He talks kid nonsense with Caleb and ‘Lisha, whom he learns later is actually named Alisha, while they wait for Lassiter to finish getting dressed. After he talks to Lassiter and finally leaves the house, he isn’t quite sure his detective skills are up to par anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It ended a bit abrupt, sorry. 
> 
> Shawn and Lassiter’s Home https://www.trulia.com/p/ca/santa-barbara/742-cathedral-pointe-ln-santa-barbara-ca-93111--1064885651
> 
> You can follow me on [Tumblr](https://thewolffearsher.tumblr.com/)


End file.
